Maladie et Acceptation
by angeloe13
Summary: McGee apprend une mauvaise nouvelle, le plus dur sera l'acceptation
1. Chapter 1

L'équipe de Gibbs était réunis au grand complet autour d'une scène de crime, chacun prenait des photos du corps pendant que Gibbs examinait les alentours de la scène et que Ducky et Jimmy était en train d'examiner le corps et ensuite le mettre sur une civière pour l'installer dans la petite camionette our l'emmener à la morgue du NCIS.

Comme d'habitude à leur retour dans les bureaux du NCIS l'équipe se mit à faire des rechercher sur le marine qui venait juste d'être assasinné, il s'agissait du lieutenant Matt Summers, McGee épluchait les comptes du lieutenant ainsi que son relevé téléphonique pendant que Tony et Ziva se rensaignait sur ce dernier, sur sa vie, si il avait une petite amie, les amis, la famille, le travail tout ce qui pouvait être trouver, pendant que Gibbs descendit à la morgue pour de plus emple information que pourrait lui fournir Ducky.

-Alors Duck tu as quelque chose pour moi ?

-Pour le moment ce que je peux te dire c'est que ton lieutenant est mort hier soir, il a été tué par strangulation mais j'en serais un peu plus à la fin de l'autopsie.

-Merci Duck.

Gibbs remonta au bureau pour savoir où le reste de son équipe en était, si il avait trouver quelque chose d'interessante.

-Dinozzo, quelque chose pour moi.

-Il avait une petite amie, elle s'appelait Maggie Sullivan et apparemment il avait prévu de se marier.

-David.

-Aucune famille, il a grandi de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil.

-McGee.

-Suffisamment d'argent pour subvenir à ses besoins et hier soir il a appelé trois fois la même personne dans la soirée d'hier soir, le numéro est celui du général Cook.

-Très bien David Dinozzo, allait parler au général et McGe faites venir sa fiancé.

-Bien patron.

A la fin de la journée quand Gibbs leur dit qu'il pouvait rentrer chez eux, il n'avait pas encore trouver grand chose, la fiancée avait alibi pour le soir du meutre et elle avait l'air vraiment mal quand elle a apprit la nouvelle et le général Cook en avait un aussi retour à la case départ.

Quand McGee arriva chez lui, il se sentit encore plus fatigué qu'habituellement et il ne faisait que tousser sans arrêt, il se décidait qu'après une bonne tasse de thé cela irai mieux mais non sa ne passait toujours pas, il décida de s'allonger pour se reposer et sa toux commença à passer mais malheureusement au beau milieu de la nuit il fut réveillé par une nouvelle quinte de toux, il pensait avoir attraper peut être un rhume mais c'était vraiment pas le moment avec l'enquête en cours l'équipe avait besoin de lui, alors il se rallongea et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes elle finit par passer et il se rendormit.

Le lendemain matin au NCIS, toute l'équipe était de nouveau à son bureau enfin pas totalement McGee était au abonné absent et c'était vraiment pas le moment.

-Quelqun à vu McGee ?

-Non patron, pas depuis hier.

-Moi non plus Gibbs.

-On est au beau milieu d'une enquête et McGee est en retard, Dinozzo appel le et dis lui de venir tout de suite.

-Oui patron.

Pendant ce temps à l'appartement de McGee,

Il était encore allongé dans son lit en train de dormir quand soudain il entendit son portable sonner, qui pouvait bien le déranger au beau millieu de la nuit déjà que sa allait pas très fort il avait besoin de se reposer pour être en forme.

-(Une voix encore endormie) McGee.

-Alors McDormeur, on a décidé de faire une grasse matinée.

-Comment sa, de quoi tu parles Tony, on est au beau millieu de la nuit et...

-Je t'arrête tous de suite il huit heures et le patron t'attend.

-Oh non, j'arrive.

McGee se prépara en quatrième vitesse pour aller au travail d'où il avait déjà une heure de retard le patron allait vraiment être en colère.

Quand il arriva au NCIS il s'installa directement derrière son bureau alluma son ordinateur et se remit au travail.

-Alors McGee, vous êtes enfin la.

-Je sais patron mais...

-Descendez au labo d'Abby elle a besoin de vous.

-Oui patron.

McGee descendit donc au labo d'Abby qui l'attendait déjà depuis une heure.

-Enfin la.

-Je sais, je suis désoler je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mon réveil n'a pas sonner.

-Bon c'est pas grave.

-Maintenant dis moi...

Mais il ne pu finir sa phrase qu'il fut repris par une nouvelle quinte de toux, Abby s'approcha de lui et lui passa une main dans le dos en lui demandant si sa allait mais il n'arrivait pas à répondre, il ne pouvait faire autre chose que tousser puis finalement au bout de plusieurs minutes cela ce calma enfin tout comme la nuit dernière.

-Tu devrais aller voir Ducky.

-Non sa va mieux alors pourquoi...

-Non McGee, j'ai crus que tu allais t'étouffer tellement tu toussais tu va aller voir Ducky et je vais venir avec toi pour m'assurer que tu le fasses.

-Ce n'est pas la peine Abby, je peux très bien le faire tout seul et puis j'irai le voir ce soir avant de partir Gibbs a besoin de moi dans cette affaire.

-Il y a Tony et Ziva qui sont la, il faut que tu prennes soin de toi alors maintenant on y va.

De toute façon avec Abby il était impossible de discuter, elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait de lui et elle le savait très bien d'ailleurs, quand ils sont arrivés à la morgue, ils trouvèrent Ducky en train d'examiner une nouvelle fois le corps du pauvre marin.

-Ducky.

-Abigail, Timothy, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous.

-C'est pour Tim, il a beaucoup tousser tout à l'heure, il toussait tellement que j'ai cru qu'il allait s'étouffer.

-Abby a insisté mais sa va aller Ducky, je te le jure.

-Timothy c'est moi le médecin alors va t'assoir sur cette chaise, Abigail tu veux bien nous laisser s'il te plait.

-Oui a tout à l'heure.

-Bon maintenant qu'on est que tout les deux, c'est la première fois que tu tousses comme ça.

-A dire vrai sa fait déjà quelque temps mais hier soir c'était pire je n'ai pas arrêter de tousser et j'étais tellement fatigué, je dois couvrir quelque chose rien de bien grave, Abby s'inquiète toujours pour un rien.

-Je voudrais te faire passer une prise de sang si tu es d'accord.

-Pourquoi c'est surement un début de rhume, rien de grave.

-Timothy le médecin c'est moi alors relève ta manche.

-Très bien mais c'est juste une perte de temps.

-C'est qui en déciderai.

Après avoir fait sa prise de sang, McGee repartit au labo d'Abby pour travailler avec elle et continuer les recherches concernant l'enquête en cours. Vers la fin de l'après midi McGee était retourné à son bureau quand il entendit son portable sonné, il s'agissait de Ducky qui voulait lui parler des résultats de sa prise de sang.

Quand il arriva à la margue il y trouva Ducky qui l'attendait à son bureau et ce dernier lui fit signe de venir s'assoir en face de lui.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps Ducky.

-Mais maintenant tu va devoir le prendre.

-Comment ça je ne comprend pas.

-Il faut que tu ailles faire des examens complémentaire à l'hôpital.

-Mais Ducky c'est juste un mauvais rhume, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital pour sa.

-Malheureusement ce n'est pas juste un rhume c'est bien plus grave que sa je pense que tu as...

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que McGee fut pris de nouveaux pas une quinte de toux mais cette fois ci il cracha du sang en même temps, il regarda Ducky avec un regard paniqué.

-Qu'est ce qui m'arrive.

-Je ne suis pas sur, bon maintenant je t'emmène toute de suite à bethesda, aucune discussion.

C'est comme ça que dix minutes plus tard il arriva à Bethesda et il fut pris en charge très peu de temps après son arrivé, on lui demanda de passer une blouse et d'attendre dans une chambre puis un médecin fit apparition.

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Sawyer.

-Bonjour, moi c'est l'agent McGee et voici un ami Ducky.

-Suite au divers symtome qui vous amène nous allons devoir vous administrer un bilan complet, cela peut durer deux à trois jours c'est pour cela qu'on va vous garder ici.

-Mais je ne peux pas.

-Je suis désoler agent McGee mais votre santé est en jeu, une infirmière viendra vous chercher pour vous emmener au scanner.

-Pourquoi faire un scanner, qu'est ce que j'ai.

-Il s'agit d'un scanner de la cage thoracique, je suis désoler mais d'après ce que je sais vous présenter tout les symptome du cancer du poumon.

-C'est pas possible, je n'ai jamais fumer de toute ma vie et...

-C'est rare mais sa peut arriver aussi à des non fumeurs, je vous retrouve tout à l'heure après le scanner on en saura un peu plus.

Puis le médecin sortit de la chambre laissant Ducky et McGee.

-Je ne peux pas, c'est pas possible, pourquoi moi Duck ?

-Je ne sais pas mais pour le moment le principal c'est que tu prennes soin de toi d'accord.

Pendant ce temps au NCIS,

Quand Gibbs arriva à son bureau il pu constater que McGee n'était pas la alors ils se tourna vers Ziva et Tony.

-Où est encore passé McGee.

-Je ne sais pas patron, il a reçu un appel de Duck et il est pari sa va faire vingt minutes environ maintenant.

-J'appel Duck.

Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital,

Une infirmière venait d'arriver pour emmener McGee passer son scanner et confirmer les doutes uand Duck entendit son portable sonner, il constata qu'il s'agissait de Gibbs, il aurait du s'en douter.

-Duck, où est mon agent ?

-Il ne pourra pas venir pour les trois prochains jours peut être plus.

-Comment sa, explique toi je comprend rien.

-Désoler je ne peux rien te dire, à plus tard Gibbs.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

_Une infirmière venait d'arriver pour emmener McGee passer son scanner et confirmer les doutes uand Duck entendit son portable sonner, il constata qu'il s'agissait de Gibbs, il aurait du s'en douter._

_-Duck, où est mon agent ?_

_-Il ne pourra pas venir pour les trois prochains jours peut être plus._

_-Comment sa, explique toi je comprend rien._

_-Désoler je ne peux rien te dire, à plus tard Gibbs._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Après son scanner McGee était reparti dans sa chambre ou Ducky l'attendait, il fut remit dans son lit en attendant les résultats du médecin.

-Alors comment te sens tu ?

- Fatigué.

-Repose toi dans ce cas, tu veux que je prévienne quelqun de ta famille ou bien...

- Non s'il te plait pas encore, je veux être sur a 100 pourcent avant de pouvoir annoncer quoique se soit, peut être que le médecin se trompe.

-Timothy, il vaut mieux que tu prépares à toute évantaluité.

-Oui, tu peux y aller Ducky tu sais, je suis fatigué de toute façon, et puis Gibbs doit t'attendre pour l'enquête mais s'il te plait leur dit rien, ni ou je suis, ni pourquoi, tu n'as qu'a leur dire que je devais rentrer chez moi parce que j'avais attraper un virus mais que je serai bientôt de retour.

-Très bien comme tu voudras.

-Merci.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Ducky était de retour au NCIS mais il n'alla pas directement à la morgue, puisqu'il fallait qu'il parle à Gibbs

-Ah Ducky, alors où est McGee ?

-J'ai du le ramener chez lui il a chopé un mauvais virus et comme il avait de la fièvre je lui est donné quelque jour de congé maladie.

-De combien de temps ?

- Quatre jours.

- Et tu penses qu'il pourrait nous aider de chez lui ?

-Non Jethro il a besoin de repos.

Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital,

McGee dormait encore quand il fut pris de nouvelle quinte de toux mais c'était comme la dernière fois il crachait du sang en même temps, quand l'infirmière arriva dans la chambre elle mit une bassine sous lui pour éviter qu'il y est plus de sang sur son lit, après que ce soit calmer, elle changea les draps pour en mettre de tout propre puis pris sa température 39,5, et c'est à ce moment que le médecin arriva, il regarda l'infirmière pour quelle le mette au courant des derniers évènement.

-Il a 39,5 et vient d'avoir une quinte de toux assez importante en crachant du sang.

-Merci,.

-Alors ce scanne.

-On peut constater qu'il y a bien une tumeur, c'est le cancer mais sa fait longtemps que vous avez c'est quinte de toux ?

-I peu près deux mois, j'ai eu une bronchite, alors je me suis dis au début que sa pouvait venir de sa et puis depuis hier soir elles ont empirés et puis ce matin j'ai cracher sang et puis la fatigue j'ai mis sa sur le compte du travail, c'est pas tous les jours faciles vous savez.

-Vous auriez du venir bien plutôt, très bien donc cette nuit vous aller rester ici et demain matin on vous fera passer un nouveau scanner abdominal pour examiner le foie.

-Pourquoi examiner mon foie.

-Je dois voir si votre tumeur ne c'est pas propager jusqu'au fois.

-C'est possible ?

- Malheureusement oui, vous avez attendus beaucoup trop longtemps, je suis vraiment désoler.

Pendant ce temps au NCIS, Ducky était reparti à la morgue pour finir d'autopsier le corps de notre victime quand soudain il entendit les portes s'ouvrir sur une Abby un peu paniqué.

-Abbigail, que fais tu ici ?

-Je voulais savoir comment allait Timmy.

-C'est juste un mauvais virus.

-Pas à moi Ducky, je l'ai vu tousser au point de pouvoir à peine respirer, je suis sur que c'est beaucoup plus que sa alors dis moi je veux savoir.

-J'aimerai pouvoir te le dire mais je ne peux pas, je suis vraiment désoler, j'ai promis.

-C'est injuste, c'est mon meilleur ami tu devrais tout me dire, j'ai le droit de savoir.

-C'est vrai mais malheureusement ce n'est pas moi qui possède cette décision.

Abby était en colère contre McGee qu'il refuse de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, il était meilleur ami, c'était son Timmy et elle ne savait rien de ce qui se passait, c'était tellement injuste pourquoi a t-il accepté de faire confiance à Ducky en lui disant ce qu'il avait et pas elle.

Le lendemain matin à l'hôpital McGee venait de passer un nouveau scanner et c'est bien ce que pensait le médecin le cancer s'était étendus jusqu'au foie, quand Tim avait appris la nouvelle il ne savait pas quoi pleurer ou bien être en colère contre lui même, tout était de sa faute s'il le cancer en était à ce stade et maintenant il devait annoncer la nouvelle à sa famille, à l'équipe, il néquipe qui était devenu comme sa famille.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que McGee était à l'hôpital et demain il allait bientôt devoir commencer la chimiothérapie et la radiothérapie mais aavant de commencer il voulait sortir de cette endroit pour retourner chez lui une dernière fois avant d'être hospitalisé pour un très très long moment.

Quand il arriva devant ce grand bâtiment qui se trouvait être son lieu de travail, il se sentit bien mais il pensa aussi que serai très certainement l'une dernière fois qu'il passerai ces portes. Il décida d'aller directement au bureau du directeur pour lui donner sa lettre demission ses collègues se tournèrent en sa direction ne comprenant pas pourquoi il allait en premier voir Vance.

-Pourquoi il va voir Vance.

-J'en ai aucune idée Tony mais j'aimerais bien savoir.

-Moi aussi.

Pendant dans le bureau de Vance,

-Bonjour directeur.

-Bonjour agent McGee, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous.

-Voila, je voudrais vous remettre une lettre de démission et mon insigne.

-Mais enfin pourquoi faire sa, vous n'aimez plus votre travail ou vous avez eu un problème avec l'agent Gibbs.

-Non sa n'a rien avoir avec Gibb et oui j'aime mon travail mais je vais être dans l'incapicité de faire mon travail correctement, c'est pour sa que je dois démissionner.

-Et votre équipe vous voulez...

-Non c'est à moi de leur dire et à moi seul.

-Comme vous voudrez mais agent McGee pourquoi seriez vous dans l'incapicité de faire votre travail.

-J'ai appris que j'avais un cancer, je dois y aller.

McGee sortit du bureau de son ancien directeur sans un regard en arrière maintenant le plus dire serait de le dire à l'équipe et le pire serai la réaction d'Abby, celle qu'il appréhendait le plus. Il descendit les marches et se retrouva devant ses coéquipier ou plutôt devant ses anciens coéquipier.

-Ah enfin McGee, on a réussi à boucler l'enquête sans vous mais sa été dur, j'espère que vous allez mieux maintenant et que vous êtes près à reprendre le boulot.

-Justement il fallait que je vous parle à vous tous on pourrait tous aller dans une salle de conférence et si Abby, Ducky et Jimmy pouvaient venir se serait bien.

-Si vous voulez.

-Merci.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers une des salles conférences et ils furent très vite rejoint par Abby, Jimmy et Ducky.

-Alors bizut que voulais tu nous dire.

-C'est pas facile à annoncer.

-C'est à propos des toux que tu as eu l'autre jour.

-Entre autre voilà c'est pas facile à annoncer.

-C'est pas facile à annoncer.

-Voilà j'ai du démissionner.

-Quoi ?

-Comment t'as pu nous faire ça et sans nous prévenir.

-Abby attend, laisse moi finir.

-J'ai du démissionner parce que je vais être dans l'incapité de faire mon travail correctement.

-Arrêter McGee vous faites du très bon boulot.

-C'est vrai le patron a raison.

-McGee tu ne peux pas partir et pourquoi tu dis que tu ne pourras plus faire ton boulot.

-Voilà j'ai un cancer et je vais mourir.

Après cette annonce il y eu un grand blanc plus personne n'était capable de parler pendant plusieurs minutes , sauf Ducky qui était déjà au courant.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

_-McGee tu ne peux pas partir et pourquoi tu dis que tu ne pourras plus faire ton boulot._

_-Voilà j'ai un cancer et je vais mourir._

_Après cette annonce il y eu un grand blanc plus personne n'était capable de parler pendant plusieurs minutes , sauf Ducky qui était déjà au courant._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que McGee avait laché cette énorme bombe et personne n'avait encore dit le moindre mot, Tim pouvait constater qu'Abby avait déjà les larmes au yeux et qu'elle était prête à fondre d'ici quelque seconde, Tony, Jimmy et Ziva avaient le même regard, un regard de pitié peut être, Gibbs le regardait sans rien dire, sans aucune émotion, après tout c'était le champion pour cacher ces émotions. Sans fût trop pour McGee qui préféra sortir de cette pièce, il ne pouvait plus supporter les regards de ses coéquipiers c'est d'ailleur pour cela qu'il repartit sans un regard en arrière mais bien evidemment Gibbs le rattrapa avant qu'il ne rentre dans l'ascenseur.

-Attendez McGee.

-Oui patron.

-Pourquoi abandonner, pourquoi ne pas vous battre pour vivre.

-Mais bien sur que vous le pouvez.

-Vous ne comprenez pas.

-Alors expliquer moi, Tim, s'il vous plait.

-Je vais mourir quoi qu'il arrive, le cancer a atteint mes poumons mais malheureusement la tumeur s'est étendu jusqu'au foie, je vais mourir quoi qu'il arrive, le traitement me laissera juste gagner un peu temps sur ce qui me reste à vivre mais même si ce n'est que quelque jours je les veux c'est pour sa que j'ai décidé d'accepter le traitement et la seule raison pour laquelle je vous ai avouer la vériter c'était pour avoir le soutien de chacun d'entre vous mais en voyant certain regard, je ne préfère pas, je ne veux pas de pitié.

-Alors il n'y en aura aucune.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais McGee, vous verrez tout ce passera bien, allez vous reposer moi je m'occupe du reste.

-Merci patron.

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, rentrez chez vous.

Et c'est sur ces derniers mot que l'agent Gibbs et l'agent McGee se séparèrent l'un partant chez lui et l'autre retournant en salle de conférence pour un petit débrefing avec son équipe, d'ailleurs quand il arriva dans la pièce il put constater que personne n'avait encore bouger.

-Bon maintenant sa suffit reprenez vous.

-Mais patron...

-Pas de mais Dinozzo, je viens d'avoir une petite discussion avec McGee et il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il ne voudrait voir aucun d'entre vous tant que vous n'aurez pas changer d'atitude.

-Comment ça ?

-Tant que vous aurez ce regard de pitié dans vos yeux et envie de pleurer quand vous le voyer alors il préfère la solitude.

-Je ne voulais pas Gibbs, je vous assure mais cette annonce est sortie comme une bombe on ne s'attendaient pas a sa et puis comment sa a pu aller si vite, il toussait d'accord mais il n'avait pas l'air plus mal que sa.

-Malheureusement ma chère un cancer des poumons n'est pas forcément détectable tout de suite, on pense qu'une pauvre toux ne peux rien faire de mal mais si.

-Mais Gibbs maintenant qu'il le sait pourquoi il ne veut pas se battre et vaincre cette foutue maladie qui le ronge.

-Le problème Abby, c'est que la tumeur c'est étendu jusqu'au foie, le traitement ne fera que ralentir la fin, il est comdamné mais il a décidé de suivre le traitement même si ce n'est que pour quelque jours de plus et pour sa il a besoin de nous, de nous tous.

McGee se trouvait chez lui a préparer ses affaires pour un séjour à l'hôpital quand il entendit sonner à la porte, quand il ouvrit il fut surprit de voir Tony de l'autre côté avec le regard qui lui accordait habituellement, c'est pour sa qu'il fit un pas de côté pour le laisser entrer.

-Alors tu fais quoi de beau.

-Je préparais mes affaires pour...enfin voila, le traitement doit commencer demain.

-Ok, tu as besoin de quelque chose ou si tu as besoin d'aide pour faire quelque chose n'importe quoi.

-C'est gentil Tony mais pour le moment sa va.

-Bon écoute, Gibbs nous as mit au courant et je voulais te dire que j'étais désoler et que je saurais la jusqu'a la fin, c'est promis et plus jamais je ne te regardais comme je les fais toute à l'heure mais personne ne s'attendait à sa bon maintenant que c'est dit on peut se commander une pizza et boire de la bière en regardant un bon film enfin si t'en a chez toi.

-Sa me permet être un bon programme.

A suivre...


End file.
